Challenges
by King Namikaze
Summary: Challenges that I hope people will accept and try. If you find one you like then PM me for details. No criticism please and if you have any ideas please let me know. I shall update the challenges whenever I can.
1. Crossover Challenges

Naruto/Bleach

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Plot: During the Forbidden Scroll incident, Naruto unlocks a seal and releases four Espada's. He talks to them and finds out that they were sealed in that scroll for generations and that, when he unsealed them, they scanned his memories to see what the world was like. They are shocked and disgusted with what has happened with Naruto and decide to train him. So they seal a portion of their power into him. He gets a zanpakuto that can use all their forms.  
Continues with cannon, but you can change that if you want.  
Also, if you want then you can also have a few Captains released as well or instead. Just an idea.

Bashing is allowed, Sasuke and Sakura of course. No gender swap unless Haku, to me she HAS to be a girl. Sakura is not allowed in the harem as well as older women.

* * *

Naruto/Bleach

Pairing: Naruto/Soi-Fong

Plot: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto dies and is sent to the Soul Society. There he meets two people around his age, Yoruichi and Kisuke. They become his friends along with a few others. Years later, Yoruichi is captain of squad two and Kisuke is captain of squad twelve. Naruto is lieutenant to squad two. When Yoruichi took in Soi-Fong to become her personal bodyguard, Naruto was assigned to help train her. Over the years Soi-Fong fell in love with Naruto and vice-verca. Before Naruto, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai are exiled, he looks at Soi-Fong before leaving and admits that he is in love with her.  
Years later when Ichigo and the others attack the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, Naruto fights Soi-Fong during the execution.  
Continues with cannon, but you can change that if you want.  
Naruto is the only one in his world that is sent to the Soul Society, you can think of an excuse why.

Bashing is allowed but for this story, I would prefer not. No gender swaps. God-Like Naruto.

* * *

Naruto/Assassins Creed

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Plot: Naruto discover's the Namikaze or Uzumaki compound. A year before he finishes the academy he finds that the clan that he is from were Assassins and that he was the last. He takes it upon himself to re-establish the order to it's former glory. During his story, he learns that Templar's exist and are Orochimaru, Danzo, Sound, and the Uchiha.

Continues with cannon, but you can change that if you want. Also Naruto does not find out who the Templar's are straight away snd who they all are of course.

Bashing is allowed, Sasuke and Sakura of course. No gender swaps unless Haku. Smart-Strong-Naruto, not god like but is difficult to hurt.

* * *

Naruto/Fairy Tail

Pairing: Naruto/harem

Plot: When Naruto sees Iruka get hurt by Mizuki's shuriken, he gets angry and unlocks his bloodline, Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He then gets the scarf that belonged to his ancestor Natsu. Naruto decides to bring back his ancestor's guild Fairy Tail by any means necessary.

Continues with cannon, but you can change it of course.

Bashing is allowed, Sasuke and Sakura of course. No gender swap unless Haku, to me she HAS to be a girl. Sakura is not allowed in the harem as well as older women.

* * *

Naruto/Fairy Tail

Pairing: Naruto/Levy and or harem

Plot: Minato and Kushina had twins, Naruto and Erza. On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Obito accidently used Kamui on Erza which sent her to Earthland.  
Naruto is a lot stronger in the story and everybody dies in either Pein's invasion or the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Kyuubi or Juubi talks to Naruto and they train. They then use a jutsu that sends Naruto into Earthland. When Naruto finds Erza, she does not believe that he is her brother but slowly accepts it as the story goes on.

Continues with Fairy Tail cannon but you can change it of course.

Bashing is allowed and Naruto must be God-Like or very powerful.

* * *

Naruto/Multi Crossover

Pairing: Naruto/harem

Plot: During the night of the forbidden scroll incident, Naruto unlocks a seal after learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The seal contains four masks and a letter. The letter is from either his mother or father or both. They tell him about a bloodline that he can use masks and contact the soul that is connected to them. Once he puts the mask on, the souls get sealed into his seal. Along his journey Naruto finds more masks and masters them.

God-like or at least powerful Naruto.

Bashing is allowed, Sasuke and Sakura of course. No gender swap unless Haku, to me she HAS to be a girl. Sakura is not allowed in the harem as well as older women.

* * *

Naruto/Batman Arkham Asylum/D Grey Man

Plot: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and Itachi were given a second chance at life by Kami and sent to the DC world along with another companion from another world named Allen walker. They land in Gotham city and started their new life.

Conditions:  
Itachi has eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Pyrokinesis(no chakra)  
Naruto has the power of fast healing and the ope ope no mi from one piece(no chakra)  
Allen the power of psychokinesis and crowned clown(not innocence) his cursed eye can detect/track energies (can't see souls)  
They are anti heroes  
They are not god-like but are very powerful  
Their cover jobs are doctor(Naruto), lawyer(Itachi), bartender(Allen)

Pairings: Naruto/Poison Ivy Itachi/Talia Al Ghul Allen/Harley Quinn

Setting: a year or two before going through batman Arkham asylum to Arkham City

Pm Nove1408 for more details

* * *

Naruto/Bleach/Fairy Tail-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Version 1

Plot: Naruto awakens his two bloodlines during the Forbidden Scroll incident or during the Wave mission. The Bloodlines are Zangetsu Zanpakuto and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

Pairing: Naruto/harem

Powerful Naruto not god-like

Continues with cannon, but you can change it of course.

Bashing is allowed, Sasuke and Sakura of course. No gender swap unless Haku, to me she HAS to be a girl. Sakura is not allowed in the harem as well as older women.

* * *

Naruto/Bleach/Fairy Tail-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Version 2

Plot: Naruto accidentally activates a seal and it transports him to the Bleach universe. He is there for over a hundred years, training and becoming the strongest Captain. He is then transported to the Fairy Tail world and becomes the strongest mage in existence. Finally he returns to the moment that he left his own world with his wives/girlfriends from the other worlds.

God-like Naruto

Pairing: Naruto/Harem from Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Naruto worlds. (Pm me for who is in it because there are people I want in the harem)

Continues with cannon, but you can change it of course.

Bashing is allowed, Sasuke and Sakura of course. No gender swap unless Haku, to me she HAS to be a girl. Sakura is not allowed in the harem as well as older women.

* * *

Naruto/La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia

Plot: Naruto replaces Liberta in the show and his Arcana gives him fox features, strength and speed (His first use of the Kyuubi's chakra) Continues with show.

Pairing: Naruto/Felicita

Powerful Naruto or at least very strong

* * *

Naruto/La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia

Plot: During the Forbidden Scroll incident Naruto opens a seal and releases Arcana cards. They spread across the Elemental Nations to certain people. Naruto get's the Fool Arcana (Il Matto)

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Powerful Naruto not god-like, or at least strong.

Continues with cannon, but you can change it of course.

Bashing is allowed, Sasuke and Sakura of course. No gender swap unless Haku, to me she HAS to be a girl. Sakura is not allowed in the harem as well as older women.

* * *

Naruto/Kingdom Hearts

Plot: Naruto and Temari hear a voice telling them that they are the chosen one's who will defend the light from the Heartless. They join Sora, Donold and Goofy to stop the Heartless and the mysterious man who control Sora's friend Riku.

Naruto and Temari will have Key blades.

Pairing: Naruto/Temari

Naruto is stronger and smarter, Temari is smarter.

PM jaku uzumaki for more details.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Two more challenges have been added.

I shall delete this note and bring it back to let people know there is more challenges.


End file.
